Platinum Miscellaneous Characters
Platinum Chapter 1 'Stage Manager' He is the stage manager of the Quacking Duck, a local dive bar where you perform on Wednesday nights. He pays you $15 for your gig. His character model resembles the limo driver from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Bar Patron' When you end your set, he asks the barkeep why it's so quiet. He thinks the jukebox is busted. He shares the same character model as Mr. Silva from High School Story: Class Act. 'Customer' At the Smoothie Star where you work, this customer wants a large soy milk smoothie with mango, kale, guava, spinach, kiwi, passionfruit, avocado, and activated almonds. When you tell her that the blender can't fit that many ingredients, she demands to see your manager. When the blender explodes (or you knock it over), your manager gives her a coupon for her trouble. She resembles Mrs. Crandall. 'Thad' He is mad that he had to be brought to talk to the irate customer. He has you make the smoothie to her specifications and gets mad when it explodes. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Security' If you go with Shane to catch Avery's performance, afterwards you try to see Avery and the security guard stops you. His character model resembles the Eros guard who likes dogs in Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Teenager (female)' If you take Avery to the county fair, people stare at you as you two walk by. The girl asks the boy who is the person walking with Avery. When the boy asks Avery if they could get a picture, she tells you that they'd like you in the picture too. Her character model resembles Shelly Dunham from The Senior. 'Teenager (male)' He tells her your name because he recognizes you. He politely interrupts you and Avery, and asks for a picture with his friend. His character model resembles Miles Roanhorse from Big Sky Country. Chapter 2 'Teri' She is the co-host of One In A Million and welcomes you and the other contestants to the auditions. Her character model resembles Scarlett Emerson from Veil of Secrets and Brenda from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Phil' Along with Teri, he is the co-host of the competition. He tells the contestants that 999,999 of them will go home. His dad owns the network so he is never getting fired for his brutally honest remarks. He resembles Tad Princeton from the Red Carpet Diaries series and Teddy Jung from The Elementalists. 'Abigail Phillippa Prior-Chauncey IV' Abby is the young girl you talk to if you want to try to make friends with your fellow contestants or scope out the competition. She becomes Ether's pick from the auditions. She resembles one of the versions of the Main Character of It Lives In The Woods, as a child. In Chapter 3, Ether says Abby is a Libra Ascendant. She is 8 years old. 'Abigail Phillippa Prior-Chauncey III' Abigail is Abby's mother, who stops her daughter from talking to you because you're a plebeian. When her daughter is chosen, she calls Abby a "golden stalk of wheat in this sea of chaff". She resembles Shannon Davenport from The Senior. 'Ether' When Avery sneaks you in to listen to how the audition process works, you see the other two coaches. Ether is one of them. She is a dreampop star. If you audition with your broken guitar, she says it's a metaphor for your broken spirit. Afterwards, she says she felt your passion and qi pulsating through the melody. Her character model resembles Rana. In Chapter 4, Phil mentions that Ether is either from Berkeley or a distant planet. In Chapter 9, she attends your album's release party. 'Ryder Kohli' Ryder is the other coach. If you choose to audition with your broken guitar, he asks about it. In the end, he picks Jaylen. For more information about Ryder, click here. 'Fan' She screams Raleigh Carrera's name, identifying him/her to you. Her character model resembles Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists. In Chapter 4, she is a member of the audience, who yells her support for Jaylen. When you perform, she cheers you on as well. 'Fan (2)' She got a tattoo of Raleigh Carrera on her ankle that took 12 hours to do and hurt a lot. Her character model also resembles Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists, but in the version of the female Bartender from a premium scene of Open Heart, Book 1, Chapter 4. 'TV Producer' He calls your number when it's your turn to audition. His character model resembles Omar from the America's Most Eligible series. Chapter 3 'Camerawoman' She is the camerawoman who records everything throughout the Chapter. 'Quadruple Threat' He is the DJ in the party you organize if Fiona is helping you with your story. His character model resembles Khaan Mousavi from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 4 'Dusty Dawes' She is one of the judges for the finals. She hails from Mississippi. She compliments your outfit if you are wearing the premium one. She says your performance was really something. She votes for Jaylen if you are not wearing the premium outfit. She votes for you if you are wearing the premium outfit. She resembles Alexis Davenport. 'Stepback Three' He is one of the judges for the finals. Teri calls him the G.O.A.T. (greatest of all time). If you decide to perform the same song as Jaylen, he says you put on a great show. If you choose your own song, he says your song was on fire. He votes for you. In Chapter 9, he attends your album's release party. Micah is his fan but is snubbed by him. In Chapter 12, Micah says that Stepback receives a Lifetime Award because his career is over and should therefore step back. When Stepback receives the award, he publicly apologizes to Micah. 'Henry Rockins' He is one of the judges for the finals. He is a punk-rock legend. He is "angry" that people accuse him of selling out because he is a judge. He says he isn't a cog in the machine. When he calls Abby's performance "pretty good", her mother calls his manager to complain. After your performance, he tells you that your raw emotion was really something. He sensed a real sense of spirit and rebellion in your song and votes for you. His character model resembles Niles Edison from The Heist: Monaco. He also shares the same forename as Henry from Home for the Holidays. 'Audience Member' When the show runs the montage of what happened during the rehearsals, the audience member says Jaylen's story is inspiring. When you perform, he cheers you on too. His character model resembles Edgar Lucas from The Freshman series. Chapter 5 Tourist (female) If you choose to stand next to Avery, this tourist will shout to ask if that is "AVERY WILSHERE?" She likes the thought of you being "BFFS". She resembles Shannon from It Lives in the Woods. Tourist (male) He will reply that "OH MY GOD", it is indeed Avery. He will then recognize you from One In A Million. He resembles Dustin from The Senior, Marvin from High School Story: Class Act, and Tim?Josh? from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. 'Wade' He is one of the equipment managers, and road crew. He has been working at the studio before it came into Overknight's management. In Chapter 8, it is revealed that he already worked for John Lennon and Nirvana. 'Luna' Luna is one of the equipment managers, and road crew. She has a very pessimistic view on everything. Mike This paparazzo sees you and Avery arriving at the club and asks Avery when the debut of Avery's second album can be expected. In Chapter 6, Raleigh calls him by name. In Chapter 11, he and Yousef film your break-up with Raleigh. When you act heartbroken, Mike is surprised about the breakup and it is revealed that he and Yousef have an on-going bet if you would break up or not. He didn't think so, which means that he owes Yousef fifty dollars now. If you pour a drink over Raleigh, you end up throwing the can over the shoulder right into the bin behind you, without blinking, and he comments that the footage will get him a raise. He is also seen at the gala in the same chapter, if you choose to attend. If you don't wear the premium outfit, he will say you are going for "a more understated look". He resembles Donnie Brine and shares the same name as Mike Darwin from Endless Summer; Mike Xiao from Wishful Thinking; Mike Knoblauch from Open Heart; Mike, a prison guard in The Heist: Monaco; and Mike, a character in Sunkissed. Yousef The other paparazzo asks Avery if you are difficult to work with. In Chapter 6, Raleigh calls him by name. In Chapter 7, he appears during the fundraiser that you and Raleigh attend. A CEO asks him to take a photo of him and Raleigh together. In Chapter 11, he and Mike film your break-up with Raleigh. It is revealed that they have a bet going on and Yousef won it because he predicted that you would break up. He resembles Mikail Greene from Perfect Match, the paparazzo from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, and the photographer from Ride or Die, Book 1. Apricott Persimmon She is a famous actress who says she hasn't seen Avery since a premiere in London last summer. Although she is not referred to by her name on Red Carpet Diaries, based on the personality of this miscellaneous character, we have surmised that she's Apricott. For more information on her, click here. DJ Keira Kat She recognizes you from "One in a Mil" and plays her iconic mash-up of Kanye West and David Bowie. She resembles Kiana from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. Clubgoer (male) This clubgoer is surprised to learn that "Ozone is here?". He also tries to talk to Raleigh since one of his friends is a promoter, but Raleigh shrugs him and the female clubgoer off upon seeing you. He resembles Trey from Wishful Thinking. 'Lina' She appears in the club "Propaganda" and asks about the number of Raleigh's tattoos. Although she is not referred to by her name on America's Most Eligible, based on the personality of this miscellaneous character, we have surmised that she's Lina. For more information on Lina, click here. Chapter 6 'Bill' When you arrive to start filming your music video, you see Fiona arguing with Bill (who was about to tell her that he loves her). His character model resembles Garret Redmond from Big Sky Country, Book 1. He also shares the same forename as Bill Holton from Most Wanted, Book 1, your character's father in Sunkissed, and Bill Barnes from It Lives. 'David Winton' Fiona introduces you to David who is the director of your music video. He shares the same forename as David Reyes from the Most Wanted series and David Danforth from Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Tim Schenectady' Fiona describes him as the toughest interviewer in the industry and he will be interviewing you in the next chapter. His magazine is the Manhattan Magazine, the tastemakers in the music business. You meet him in Chapter 7 and, depending on your choices, he will either like or not like your interview. He resembles Remy Fournier from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Film Student (Female)' You meet her if you decide to go to the dorm party with Shane. She resembles the female prisoner from Bloodbound, Book 1, and Darya from High School Story: Class Act. 'Film Student (Male)' Another student at the dorm party. He resembles Tucker Smith from High School Story. Chapter 7 Celine Fay She is the first person to interview you from Push Play Magazine. Her character model resembles Ellen Thompson from Wishful Thinking. N. Moreno This interviewer is from Taffeta Weekly and she asks you about your personal style icon. Her character model resembles Rosanna Navarro. D. O'Malley He is with Hound and Horse, the oldest equestrian magazine in the world. Depending on how you answer him, his reason for being there changes. If you answer that horses inspired you, he is thankful because he thought he would be interviewing last year's Olympic dressage champion. If you answer that hounds inspired you, he is happy because he thought he had booked an interview with the owner of the world's fluffiest Bichon Frise. His character model resembles the Rancher from Big Sky Country, Book 1. He also shares the same surname as Flynn and Kate O'Malley from Veil of Secrets. CEO He is the CEO and founder of Global Aid (an international development and humanitarian NGO), Sycamore Club (wildlife and environmental conservation), or Music Gen (youth music education) depending on which charity you choose to go to. His character model resembles Devon Grusk from The Heist: Monaco. Guest She says how marvelous it is that Raleigh won an award. If you don't sneak away with Raleigh, she will start a conversation with you. Her character model resembles Linda Joy. Chapter 8 Female Fan This female fan hopes that "your show lives up to your One In A Mil hype!" If you summon a lone spotlight during your entrance, she says that you look so radiant and asks about your secret. If Raleigh has told you how to connect to the fans, you place a smoldering gaze just past the camera and she will argue with the Male Fan 1 whose soul you are looking at. When she sees you and Avery performing together, she cannot form coherent sentences anymore because it's "a historical moment". She resembles young Vera Reimonenq from Nightbound. Male Fan 1 This male fan is sure that as long as you got Avery on your side, the show will be "dope". If you say that the song is for all the hopeless romantics out there, he will say that Ohmygod, that's totally him! If Raleigh told you how to connect to the fans, you place a smoldering gaze just past the camera and the fan will say that you are "LOOKING INTO HIS SOUL!" He resembles Robbie Sutcliffe from the It Lives series. Male Fan 2 If you sit at the front of the stage and go acoustic, he will comment that "you got him right in the feels!" He resembles Garrett. Clubgoer (male) If you decide to go to the pool party with Raleigh (premium scene), you meet a male clubgoer with a model on his shoulders, playing chicken in the pool. His character model resembles Carter from the Rules of Engagement series. Bianca Sandoval She sits on Clubgoer's shoulders and tries to push you off of Raleigh's shoulders in the game of chicken. Although she is not referred to by her name on America's Most Eligible, based on the personality of this miscellaneous character, we have surmised that she's Bianca. For more information on Bianca, click here. Chapter 9 'Molly' When you stop for coffee, the barista recognizes you and tells you that she wants to be just like you. She introduces herself as Molly. Her character model resembles Tina from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Aerial Dancer' Booking 10 CIRCUS as your album release party venue and deciding on aerial dancers as your choice of entertainment, she's one of the dancers from Cirque de Nuit performing for you and your guests. She resembles Liv Denara. 'Mr. Mysterioso' Booking 10 CIRCUS as your album release party venue and deciding on an illusionist, Fiona books Mr. Mysterioso, who is doing an arts residency in Las Vegas. His character model resembles Kane from The Elementalists, Book 2. 'Breakdancer' Booking the 10 CIRCUS venue and picking the street dance troupe as your choice of entertainment for your album release party, he performs as part of breakdance team In4mation. His character model resembles the human/glamour form of Krom from Nightbound. 'Ryan Summers' Ryan Summers attends your album's release party. For more information on Ryan, click here. 'Derry Gent' Derry is the Smoothie Star representative at your album's release party. He is interested in having you become the face of their marketing campaign. His character model resembles Lucian Syrah from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Kinsey Gou' Kinsey is the Director of Content for Morningdew Beauty. Her character model resembles Whisper from The Heist: Monaco. 'Waiter' Sneaking off with Shane (premium scene), you will meet him at an Italian restaurant. He resembles Arnold Northmun. Chapter 10 'Talk Show Host' The talk show host interviews Jaylen and asks her about your rivalry with her. Depending on how you have treated her and talked about her previously, she responds in kind. In Chapter 13, he summarizes what happened since the Vinyls. His character model resembles Leland St. James from Red Carpet Diaries. 'Mrs. Choi' She is Zadie's mother. She and her husband have a beach house in the Hamptons. Her character model resembles Grace Liao. 'Mr. Choi' He is Zadie's father. His character model resembles Xinghai Lee. Audience Member She resembles Candy Crenshaw. Chapter 11 'Fan (3)' When you and Raleigh meet at Liberty Island to have your "fake break-up", this fan immediately recognizes the two of you. Her character model resembles Amber Hutchinson from the High School Story: Class Act series. 'Fan (4)' She tells the first fan to post the picture she took of you two. When you start your "break up", this fan wonders if you two break up, does love even exist? If you pour a drink over Raleigh, she will comment that it was "hardcore!" Her character model resembles Elsie from Rules of Engagement. Gala Attendee (Female) This female gala attendee is only shortly seen if you choose to look at the outfits but doesn't have any dialogue. She resembles the vampire Girl from Bloodbound, Book 1, and Roselyn Sinclaire from Desire & Decorum. 'Gala Attendee (Female 1)' If you go to the Gala, one of the attendees notices both you and Raleigh. She says it's awkward since the two of you just broke up. Her character model resembles Miranda Moreau from The Heist: Monaco. 'Gala Attendee (Male 1)' He agrees with Gala Attendee Female 1 and wonders if there will be a blow-up between the two of you. His character model resembles Prince Barlow from Across the Void. Gala Attendee (Female 2) This female gala attendee is only shortly seen if you choose to look at the outfits but doesn't have any dialogue. She resembles Madeleine from The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir. 'Gala Attendee (Female 3)' If you wear the premium Gala outfit, she says that your "break-up" is Raleigh's loss for sure. Her character model resembles Adara from Across the Void. 'Rod' If you go to the Gala, you hear Fiona speaking to a well-dressed man about getting you on Last Call. She tells you that she is dating him and that he's eye candy, even though you find him condescending since he told Fiona that he doesn't understand why she is 'wasting time babysitting teenagers'. His character model resembles Anton Severus from the The Royal Romance series. He is her date to the Vinyls, but you can encourage her to dump him and take Hank instead. If you do, he becomes angry, spewing that she can't talk to him that way. After all, he is a visionary and the twenty-second richest man in America. 'Anita Felton' Anita is the editor-in-chief of Mode. She told Avery that he/she had been nominated for a Vinyl for Best Pop Solo Performance, because she is also on the board of directors for the Vinyls. She invites you to perform on the Vinyls. Her character model resembles Yvette Mercer from Passport to Romance. 'Announcer' If you go to Shane's film fest, the announcer welcomes the audience. She also presents Shane with an award at the end of the film fest. Her character model resembles the Eros Board Member from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Girl' In Shane's short film 'Nonduality', the girl plays soccer with the boy in their neighborhood. Her character model resembles Lulu from The Heist: Monaco. 'Boy' In Shane's short film 'Nonduality', the boy plays soccer with the girl, but they end up moving away from each other. His character model resembles Face 1 Nik Ryder as a kid from Nightbound. 'Guest' During Shane's Q&A after the films are shown, the guest recognizes you when you raise your hand to ask Shane a question. Her character model resembles June from Wishful Thinking. 'Guest 2' Because the first guest recognizes you, this guest wants a picture of you. Her character model resembles Andi Myers from LoveHacks, Book 2. Chapter 12 'Elaine Riviera' She is the interviewer at the beginning of the red carpet who resembles Amalas from The Royal Heir. 'Blair' Blair is a member of the band, Sunset Skatepark. Blair's gender depends on Raleigh's gender, as Sunset Skatepark was either a boy band or a girl group but not a mixed-gender trio. Blair and Cameron ask Raleigh to join them in their reunion show, but Raleigh is hesitant. You can encourage Raleigh to embrace his/her past in Chapter 15 and join the two in the reunion at the Indio festival. Afterwards, you find out that Blair and Cameron are a couple, but have hidden their personal lives and "coming out" from their fans. Male Blair resembles Peter Graves. Female Blair resembles Teagan. 'Cameron' Cameron is a member of the band, Sunset Skatepark. Cameron's gender depends on Raleigh's gender, as Sunset Skatepark was either a boy band or a girl group but not a mixed-gender trio. If you encourage Raleigh to join them in their Indio set, they welcome Raleigh back and tell him/her that the door is always open if Raleigh ever wants to join them again. Male Cameron resembles Luc from Nightbound. Female Cameron resembles Kiara Theron from The Royal Romance series. S/he shares the same forename as Cameron Levy from the High School Story series. 'Carson Stewart' For more information, click here. 'Vinyls Producer' She resembles Kira Howard from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Host' He hosts the Vinyls awards and announces the award for Best Pop Solo Performance. He also cuts to commercial for "technically difficulties" when you unexpectedly interrupt Jaylen's performance. His character model resembles Tanner Sterling. Chapter 13 'Reporter (male)' He resembles Griff Sanderson 'Reporter (female)' She resembles the attening in Open Heart and Cassiopeia. 'Belle Tamblyn' An unseen character, this famous Pictagram influencer and model is Raleigh's new fake date. According to Raleigh, she is a friend doing them a favor with the fake relationship. 'Customer 1' When you return home and stop by the Smoothie Star, two customers are surprised to see you. The first can't believe you're back in town. Her character model resembles the Bluefire fan from Perfect Match, Book 2, young Julia Mason, and Aubrey's niece from Wishful Thinking. 'Customer 2' To answer her friend's question, this customer calls you "the smalltime Quacking Duck musician who got famous, then went totally psycho on Jaylen Riaz at the Vinyls". Her character model resembles Avery from Home for the Holidays. 'Record Exec 1' Raleigh tells you that he/she overheard two record executives talking about Jaylen. They mention Stevens (possibly the executive behind Astral Records) getting a hold of her before she made it big as Jaylen went through multiple rebrandings at different labels before they landed on the "America's Sweetheart" persona. His character model resembles Tanner Sterling from Veil of Secrets. This version of the character model has been later used for Guy, Your Character's ex-husband in Mother of the Year. 'Record Exec 2' They heard that Jaylen followed One In A Million around the country, trying to get on to the finals. His character model resembles Mac Hornby from Veil of Secrets. Chapter 15 'Security (1)' This security guard tells you to move it along when you go through the security checks (in your banana suit that causes a hold up). His character model resembles the bouncer from various series including various chapters of Bachelorette Party. 'Female Festival Guest (1)' As you make your way through the crowd, you bump into her. She only tells you to "watch out!" Her character model resembles Aiyana Midthunder from LoveHacks, Book 2. 'Male Festival Guest (1)' While you weave through the crowd, this guest accidentally knocks off your sunglasses and starts to recognize you. You can flirt or distract him and get away. His character model resembles Chance. 'Male Festival Guest (2)' He is one of the people watching the Sunset Skatepark's concert. Upon seeing them, the guest says that heaven heard his wishes. If Raleigh joins the reunion set, he will also gush with the female festival guest about the trio. His character model resembles one of Priya's houseboys from Bloodbound, Book 1 and Pete the Emu fanatic from Wishful Thinking. 'Female Festival Guest (2)' She is one of the people who are watching Sunset Skatepark's concert. Upon seeing the group, she tells the male guest that her health insurance card is in her purse if she faints partway through. Her character model resembles Cassiopeia from Nightbound. 'Security (2)' He is a security guard in the VIP pool. He stops Raleigh from entering the area with you. If you wear the banana suit, he will only call you "banana". It takes Hank to divert his attention to other security concerns. His character model resembles Craig from It Lives Beneath. 'Sound Engineer' He is a sound engineer that stops Micah from going into the sound booth. He doesn't believe Micah is Ozone because of Micah's age. It takes Shane to divert his attention to other pressing matters. His character model resembles Gary Crawford from Perfect Match, Book 1. Chapter 16 'Katie' Katie and Nik come backstage to tell you that what you did at the Indio music festival was iconic. You also learn that she wrote you fanmail that you received in your hometown while you were in exile. Later, you decide to attend the little party that she and Nik throw at their motel. Her character model resembles Hayley from The Elementalists series. 'Nik' Katie does most of the talking. He embarrasses her by inviting you to their little party. His character model resembles Sai from Sunkissed. 'Celebrity (Female)' Interrupting your fans, two celebrities join you backstage and tell you that you and Avery's shows were incredible. Her character model resembles Margot in Bloodbound, Book 2. 'Celebrity (Male)' He invites you and Avery to the ElectraLite VIP afterparty. At that party, he also invites you two to their private villa in Monaco. His character model resembles Stoli Magnusson from Bachelorette Party. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Groups